Vois tu aussi loin que moi ?
by petites sorcieres
Summary: Résumé :AAML. Ondine a un secret. Ca tient en deux mots : Waterflower, Vision. Comment révéler son amour à un « normal » quand on a pas le droit à se genre de bonheur ?Comment paraître normal quand on ne l’es pas ?Plus sombre, avec une pointe d’humour, d’


Vois-tu aussi loin que moi ?

De petites sorcières

Disclamers : Je serai une surdouée pour l'avoir crée alors que je n'avais que 7/8 ans, je serai riche, j'essayerai de changer un peu les épisodes et pas toujours : Sacha aide des gens, la Team Rocket débarque veulent Pikachu puis « s'envole vers d'autres galaxies »…ONDINE ET SACHA SERAIT DEJA ENSEMBLE !

Résumé : Ondine a un secret. Ca tient en deux mots : Waterflower, Vision. Comment révéler son amour à un « normal » quand on a pas le droit à se genre de bonheur ?Plus sombre, avec une pointe d'humour, d'horreur …Sacha et ses amis vont de surprise en surprise. AAML ! Definitly-

Personnages : Ondine, Sacha (sans blague), Pikachu, leurs pokemons (vous croyiez sérieusement que je vais tous les citer ?), Pierre, Jackie, Max, Flora, les Waterflowers, La Team Rocket, …Enfin tous les persos apparu plus de deux fois (dont Richie et Todd)…Et d'autres mais si je contiue la liste des persos sera plus longue que l'histoire !

Chapitres : Alors là …aucune idée ! Je prévois que ce soit un peu long …

Rating : je ne sais jamais …Disons entre K et T .Un peu de « violence » dans les émotions, et dans certains combats…

Blabla de petites sorcières : Salut - ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est mon premier essai dans pokemon je vous demande donc de ne pas être trop dur . - Sachez juste que ça fait un bout de temps (deux ans ? Trois ans ?) que je n'ai pas revu pokemon en fait je n'ai pas vu Ondine quitter Sacha, ni toute la partie sur Hoenn (sauf un ou deux épisodes). Vous inquiétez pas je me suis suffisamment renseignée sur les sites et j'ai lu suffisamment de fics lol- Je suis à niveau !

Ne vous fiez pas au premier chapitre. Il n'est pas génial …Je pense que l'action ne commencera sérieusement que dans le chapitre 2 ou 3 - Lisez svp le chapitre un c'est juste ce qu'il faut savoir

Bonne lecture

Née Waterflower

Qui ne s'est jamais dit un jour : « C'est trop cool d'avoir des pouvoirs , j'aimerai trop en avoir » ?

Ondine aurait ,elle, tout donner pour s'en séparer. C'était pour elle comme une sorte de malédiction et ce même si elle aidait parfois les gens …Enfin « gens »…Bref, depuis plusieurs siècles, chaque membre de la famille Waterflower possédait ce qu'ils appelait entre eux « vision ». Comprenons nous bien, « visions » ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait voir dans l'avenir obligatoirement. En fait, chaque pouvoir apparaît différemment selon la personnalité de celle ou celui qui le reçoit. Ainsi, il pouvait être télékinésiste, recevoir le pouvoir d'empathie etc… « Vision » pour ceux qui peuvent voir le Monde mieux que les autres. Depuis longtemps, les Waterflower qui craignait d'être brûlé comme sorcier ou persécuter gardaient-ils le mieux possible le secret.

Flash-back

Lorsque les enfants Waterflower atteignent un certain âge (qui dépend selon la maturité magique), une réunion est organisée par un membre de la famille, le plus âgé, qui leur explique en quoi consiste exactement leur pouvoir, leur mission et toute leur histoire. On les asseyait alors par rangée selon leur pouvoir et une sorte d'entraînement débutait alors pendant environ 1 an. Parfois plus.

Cette « initiation » eut lieu alors qu'Ondine avait 4 ans. Accompagné d'une vingtaine de cousins de tout âge, elle avait écouté sa grand mère leur parler d'une voix grave et leur dicter Les Règles :

« Ceux qui sont capables de gérer leur pouvoir pouvaient sortir et entrer à leur guise. Les autres doivent soit sortir accompagner de personne plus puissantes comme votre oncle ou votre grand père, soit rester enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient suffisamment appris à les gérer.

La mission de Notre famille est de protéger les autres et vous devez accepter d'aider n'importe qui. Peu importe comment il s'adresse à vous ou si c'est quelqu'un que vous détestez par dessus tout. Même votre pire ennemi. »

-Mais…On n'a pas le droit de dire qu'on a des pouvoirs ! s'exclama Matt, son cousin d'un an son aîné. Alors comment …

-Tu devrais apprendre tes cours d'Histoire, Matthew. »lui dit sa grand mère d'un air désapprobateur. « Tu saurais auquel cas que lors du Moyen Âge, pendant l'Inquisition, les membres de notre familles se sont tous réunis et ont jeté un sort de manière à ce que ceux qui aient besoin de notre aide vienne nous trouver. C'est un sort assez compliqué, qui nécessite d'être refait tout les siècles. Mais il nous permet de nous faire passer pour des « normaux»A ce mot elle poussa un long soupir. Puis continua « Ca fonctionne de manière inconsciente, la personne qui a besoin de votre aide viendra vous voir. Même si elle ne vous demande rien, même si elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est venue jusqu'à vous, vous vous saurez. Ces personnes ne porte aucun signes distinctifs, n'ont aucun liens entre elles. Parfois, elle sont entourés d'un halo noir. Certains d'entre vous » elle jeta un regard à la rangée du milieu « sentiront même une horrible odeur pestilentielle. Il n'y a rien à faire contre. On tentera de vous entraîner à ne plus autant souffrir de ses effets. Mais la meilleure solution reste tout de même de vous trouver un « Compagnon ».Ce compagnon est quelqu'un qui ne peut pas voir les esprit ni les sentir. Mais par sa seule présence les repousse. Je veux donc que durant cet entraînement, ceux qui ont ce pouvoir reste près des compagnons. »Elle désigna un autre coin de la salle. « Au fur et à mesure de l'entraînement , d'autres règles vous seront dictées. Mais le plus important »ses yeux devinrent alors noire encre et sa voix glaça le cœur des jeunes Waterflower « : N'avouez jamais votre secret à un « normal ».

Fin du Flash-back.

C'était la règle d'or. Ne jamais révéler son secret aux autres. Mais alors vous demandez vous …Comment faire pour le mariage ? Eh bien, Les Waterflower se mariaient très rarement en dehors du cercle familier.(il disposait de suffisamment de cousins et cousines pour que les mariages ne soit pas de famille trop proche) et s'ils en venait de l'extérieur c'était toujours quelqu'un avec un pouvoir. Ondine n'avait jamais entendu parler de relation « sérieuse » entre un normal et un Waterflower.

Elle pensa alors à Sacha. Son cœur s'emplit de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas revu le jeune homme depuis plus d'un an. Elle avait espéré qu'il lui écrirait ou au moins lui téléphonerai mais elle était restée sans nouvelle. Alors elle avait fait le pas , l'avait appelé plusieurs fois et même si il semblait très heureux de la voir, la jeune fille avait été extrêmement blessé.

-C'est toujours moi qui fait le déplacement …Qui cherche à le joindre et à lui parler…

(-Zurill ?)

-…Une fois qu'on l'a quitté, il cherche un nouveau remplaçant et il jette l'autre… »Elle poussa un soupir et sentit les larmes perler au coins de ses yeux. « Ca ne sert à rien de penser à lui . Je me fait juste du mal…. »

Elle sourit au pokemon qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Azurill était encore un bébé. Jackie le lui avait donné pour son anniversaire. Elle sourit à la pensée de son ami. Lui au moins, n'avait pas oublié qu'ils avaient vécu des choses ensemble. Elle sourit au bébé qui la regardait avec de grands yeux :

-Tu as faim c'est ça ? Attend je vais te donner ton b…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle avait sentit quelque chose derrière elle. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et fut pendant un bref instant, tenter d'envoyer balader celui qui venait ainsi la déranger .

« C'est le cinquième aujourd'hui ! »Mais elle se rappela ses devoirs, et se tourna vers l'esprit.

(Eh oui voilà la « vision » d'Ondine. Elle peut voir les esprits, et les aider)

Mais à la place de ça, elle eut la surprise de voir la projection astrale de Maeva, une de ses cousines, et sa sœur Lily . Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Lily la coupa violemment :

-On a pas beaucoup de temps dépêche toi ! Il faut que tu partes d'ici très vite.

-Whaaa…Et moi qui croyais que vous seriez contente que je prenne votre place à …

-C'est très sérieux Ondine !insista-t-elle. Envoie tous les pokemon au Cercle et ramasse tes affaires !

La jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce devait être très grave pour que ça sœur l'appelle par son prénom et encore plus si elle voulait qu'elle envoie ses pokemon au Cercle ! Elle fit comme on lui demandait .Elle courut dans la piscine et rappelant un à un tous les pokemons elle les envoyait grâce à son pokedex spécial au Cercle .

-Allez fais vite Ondine ! la pressa Maeva d'une voix légèrement aiguë.

-Mais enfin dites moi ce qui se passe !

-Un esprit de niveau 10 va franchir la frontière ! ALORS DEPECHE TOI ! DAISY ET LES AUTRES SONT FOLLES D INQUIETUDES ! hurla Lily de plus en plus stressée.

Ondine était terrorisée. Un esprit de niveau 10 ! Il faillait pas moins de 5 « voyants » pour les éliminer ! Ces esprit était ceux de personnes tourmentées, venues se venger et qui ne pouvait être sauver. (L'échelon allait de 1 à 20.) Il ne cherchait qu'une chose : Tuer les humains et les pokemon. Ondine envoya toutes les affaires les plus précieuse tels que les albums photos, les documents etc…à la bibliothèque du Cercle et aux Archives. Elle remercia intérieurement ses sœurs d'avoir pris avec elle la majorité des affaires :

-QU EST CE QUE TU FAIS ! hurla Lily qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

-J ENVOIE NOS AFFAIRES LES PLUS IMPORTANTES !

Lily qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf vociféra :

-MAIS T ES STUPIDE OU QUOI ! ON A QUE LES DOUBLES ICI ! TOUS LES ORIGINAUX SONT AU CERCLE !

Ondine sursauta : c'était vrai !

« Mais qu'elle idiote !» Un des autres règles était que tout ce qui concernait les Waterflower soit envoyer au Cercle. Toute affaire intime, tout objet, …Ils en faisait alors une copie qu'ils renvoyait à ceux qui habitait « à l'extérieur ». Il était après tout fréquent de se faire attaquer si on avait un quelconque pouvoir…D'autant plus si on est un Waterflower et si on a la faculté de voir les esprits. Alors Ondine courut à sa chambre suivit par les deux projections astrale et enfouis rapidement ses vêtements dans son sac. Elle mit ses pokemons à l'intérieur et une fois certaine qu'il n'en restait plus aucun ,pris rapidement ses deux livres (un sur les esprit et un sur les Waterflower qu'elle avait toujours sur elle) qu'elle jeta dedans ainsi que de la nourriture pour elle et ses pokemon . Elle dévala les escalier mais à peine avait-elle mis un pied dans le salon qu'elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque .Azurill poussa un petit cri.

-Oh non … »murmura Maeva.

Un gigantesque monstre d'au moins 2 mètres se dressait à l'autre bout du salon . Il avait un crâne de squelette pour visage , deux fois trop grand pour sa carrure qui le forçait à se courber. Ses deux long bras, trop grand par rapport au reste de son corps traînaient par terre et le soutenaient tout comme ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient injecté de sang et une lueur brillait à l'intérieur d'eux. Il passa une langue pointue sur ses dents ,dont une seule était de la taille d'une pokeball :

-Mmmmm….Tu as l'air délicieuse.

-COURS !

Ce n' était même pas la peine de le dire, Ondine courut en sens inverse en hurlant, son sac sur ses épaules, Azurill entre ses bras . Elle était entrain de monter les escaliers lorsqu'une ombre apparut devant elle :

-Tu ne vas pas nous quitter si vite, hein?

-Lyo ! Su ! RYAAAAA !

C'était le sort de bannissement des mauvais esprits. Mais Ondine savait parfaitement que ça ne servirait à rien, elle sauta de la rambarde et se réceptionnant d'une main, courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Derrière elle , l'esprit qui avait été momentanément aveuglé poussa un cri de rage. Ondine courait, Mavea et Lily à ses côtés surveillaient ses arrières. Il se mit à tout dévaster et divers meubles volèrent à travers la pièce tandis qu'une ombre se dessinait de plus en plus derrière elle .

« La porte ! Il faut que j'atteigne la porte ! »

Ces pensées la firent encore accélérer encore plus et elle ouvrit la porte dans un cri de victoire.

Elle s'élança en dans la forêt, l'esprit perdant à chaque fois plus de terrain. Maeva et Lily l'encourageait lorsque tout à coup elles disparurent .Ondine savait qu'elles n'avaient plus dues avoir assez d'énergie pour garder le contact aussi longtemps.

La jeune fille avait été entraînée à courir longtemps, aussi ne s'arrêtait-elle pas qu'après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres.

Epuisée, elle s'appuya contre un arbre et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Depuis longtemps elle n'avait plus entendu les cris de rage de l'esprit. Elle se doutait que « l'équipe d'intervention » avait due le bloquer. Sinon, elle serait sans doute déjà morte !

-Riiiiiiiiiill ! ria le bébé pokemon.

-Quoi ?demanda Ondine. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et elle vit une forme ailée descendre vers elle. Pendant un bref instant, elle crut que c'était un pokemon, mais bientôt ses pires craintes refirent surfaces :

-Alors petite, tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris avec tonton Frekja ?

Autant dire qu'Ondine n'était pas restée pour l'écouter plus .

« Mais …Mais…Comment ça se fait que l'équipe d'intervention ne l'ait pas eu …A moins qu'ils ne soit tous …Oh Mon Dieu, je vous en prie ! »

C'est dans ses moment là qu'Ondine regrettait tout particulièrement le fait que les pokemon eau ne puisse pas voler…

« Le seul moyen de m'en sortir, c'est d'utiliser mon pouvoir…Allez, Allez réfléchis ! »

Mouais…Réfléchir ,alors qu'on est poursuivi par un monstre volant de 2 m qui ne fait que s'amuser avec nous pour se donner plus d'appétit, et en sachant qu'on ne peut arriver à rien tout seul, n'est peut être pas si simple.

De plus, Ondine ne pouvait que guider, ou bannir des esprits. Elle pouvait bien sûr aussi les invoquer mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela lui serait utile là …

« Dire que je n'ai même pas un vélo ! »songea-t-elle essoufflée. « Si seulement tu étais là Sacha … »

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire , c'était s'entourer d'un bouclier …Qui se briserai une fois qu'il aurait décidé de passer un niveau 6 …Pour le moment, il s'amusait à ne rester qu'au niveau 4 .

-Ri Rill !

-Au moins l'un d'entre nous trouve cette situation amusante ! lança Ondine amère. Elle regarda Azurill et vit qu'il tenait dan ses mains uns sorte de pin's rouge avec un symbole dessus . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Azurill avait dû le prendre avec lui alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires. Elle l'arracha de ses mains, et , en sautant frappa ses deux pieds avec. Une paire de roller rouge apparurent .

Derrière elle, le monstre continuait de voleter en s'amusant à détruire d'un jet de flamme la forêt. Un éclair bleu apparut alors derrière eux et plusieurs voix hurlèrent :

-LYO !SHU !OKAYO ! RYAAAA !

Le cœur d'Ondine fit un bond. C'était eux ! L'équipe d'Intervention …

Elle n'aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde. Un coup plus puissant que tous ceux qu'il lui avait alors asséné, blessa la jeune fille qui disparut dans la nuit.

-----------------------------------

-On s'est **_encore_** perdu ! s'exclama Max exaspéré.

-Pas du tout ! répliqua Flora, indignée. C'est juste que …pour le moment je sais pas exactement où on est.

Max tomba à la renverse/façon manga.

-C EST LA DEFINISION D ETRE PERDU !

-Oh et puis ça va ! C'est la première fois que je nous perds , moi . Pas vrai, Sacha ?

Le jeune homme qui avait continué à marché droit devant lui sans prêter attention , se tourna :

-Ca veut dire quoi ça exactement Flora ?

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire, Sacha.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui nous ait perdu aujourd'hui !

-D'habitude c'est toi qui nous perd s!

Pierre poussa un soupir de lassitude. Ces disputes lui rappelaient celles que Sacha et Ondine avaient…Sauf que les leurs étaient un peu plus élevées et …Plus infantiles.

-Je crois qu'on est bon pour rester ici toute la journée…

-Pikachu.

Max haussa les épaules . C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon …Ils devaient _absolument_ aller _le plus vite possible_ dans une ville, pour gagner un nouveau Badge. Pierre les dirige dans la bonne direction. Sacha ou Flora décide sur un coup de tête de prendre un _raccourci _qu'ils connaissent(alors qu'ils n'ont jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit) ou décide de prendre la carte car ils ont un _meilleur_ sens de l'orientation. Et ça finit toujours pareil : ils se retrouvent complètement à l'opposé, perdus au milieu de la forêt à marcher 8 heures alors que la ville n'est qu'à 3 heures normalement.

-Je vais voir s'il y a un chemin pas loin ou une quelconque indication.

-Hum. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, d'accord ?lui demanda Pierre, tandis que Max partait déjà.

Le jeune garçon soupira :

« Enfin un peu de calme »

De là où il était, il n'entendait plus les cris de sa sœur et de son ami. Il se mit à chercher des yeux , sans trop d'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Alors qu'il allait laisser tomber et retourner au camps il entendit un faible gémissement.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un autre gémissement lui répondit. Max commençait à paniquait : quelqu'un se trouvait non loin de lui et devait être blessé . Il regarda partout autour de lui avant de finalement trouver la provenance de la voix . Une jeune fille se trouvait non loin de là, appuyée contre un arbre. Elle avait des cheveux oranges et portait des vêtements qui lui étaient familiers.

« Qui c'est ? »

Soudain, la jeune fille trébucha, manquant de tomber . Elle avait un pokemon entre ses bras. Il courut vers elle, se giflant mentalement d'être resté à réfléchir sur son identité plutôt qu'aller l'aider :

-Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle vous allez bien ?

Max se dit en la voyant de plus près que cette question était vraiment stupide. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits, ses cheveux emmêlés avaient quelque feuilles en eux . Ses genoux, ses bras étaient écorchés , sa joue meurtries et …(Max grimaça) Son épaule arborait une vilaine brûlure.

-M…Max….

Le cœur du jeune garçon fit un bond. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille :

-Ondine !

-Max… »sa voix était faible «s'il te plait…Emmène Azurill et mes pokemons avec toi…Ils …Ont besoin de soin….

-Ondine ! cria-t-il complètement paniquée, à la vue de son amie. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Pourquoi est….

« Plus tard les questions espèce de crétin ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est gravement blessée… »

_gravement blessée _…

-Ondine ne bouge pas de là ! Je vais revenir tout de suite !

Max courut aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il déboula dans le camps en hurlant :

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Flora et Sacha (qui continuaient toujours à se critiquer) se turent instantanément, Pierre se leva de là où il était assis. :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Max ? demanda Flora, inquiète. Elle avait été tentée de l'envoyer bouler de venir ainsi interrompre « ses aînés » mais la vue de son visage décomposé l'arrêta.

-…Ine…Grave…Blessée… Vite ! » Max était sur le point de pleurer. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un dans un tel état. L'image de son amie ne cessait de le hanter.

-Répète Max c'est très important ! _Qui_ est blessé ?demanda Sacha dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

-C'est Ondine ! Elle est gravement blessée !

Sacha eut l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui. Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment, les mains sur les épaules de Max à le secouer comme un prunier :

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ? C'étais vraiment Ondine ? Ou est elle ? OU EST ELLE !

-SACHA ! Lâche Max immédiatement. ! » cria Pierre. Comme un automate, le jeune homme laissa retomber son ami et se mit à courir dans la forêt en compagnie de pikachu. Il n'écouta même pas ses trois amis qui l'appelait :

« Mon Dieu ! j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée ! J'espère que ce n'est pas elle, qu'elle est toujours à Azuria, que Max s'est trompé…

Malheureusement pour lui, il eut rapidement la preuve que non . Pikachu qui avait fini par sentir l'odeur de la dresseuse poussa un léger cri :

-PIKACHUPI !

Sacha vit Ondine appuyée contre un arbre , blessée. Elle regardait dans sa direction et leur regards se croisèrent pendant un bref instant. Alors la jeune fille, qui tenait une pokeball dans ses mains, avança difficilement de quelque pas, les bras tendu vers lui. Sacha se précipita vers elle, juste à temps pour la recevoir entre ses bras alors qu'elle s'évanouissait . Elle eut juste le temps d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras et de murmurer :

-Sacha…Enfin …

Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu, Sacha réagit et hurla :

-ONDIIIIIIIIIINE !

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Mettez une rewieu svp -


End file.
